Cold Heart
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: Its been 10 years and Conan decides to tell Ran evreything, but the information only causes her warm heart to grow cold. Will Conan be able to melt Ran's cold heart?


"**Ran-neechan?" Conan says nervously sitting next to her on the couch. **

**Ran smiles "Conan your sixteen you don't have to call me neechan." **

**Conan nods guiltily "Happy birthday" he whispers. **

**Ran smiles ruffling his hair "Thank you Conan-kun." **

"**I have a present for you." **

**Ran blinks surprised "You do? **

**He nods "Its something I should have given you years ago; the truth." **

**Ran looks at him confused "Conan what do you mean?" **

"**I'm so sorry.." he whispers. **

"**Conan?" **

"**Ran please understand, I only wanted what was best for you." he says "and I thought having us both suffer for a while was better then having you end up six feet under. I needed to lie to protect you." **

**Ran feels her heart sink and a lump form in her throat "Lie about what Conan-kun?" she says in a choked voice. **

"**Ran, I'm Shinichi." he says in almost a whisper. **

**Ran starts crying her temper beginning to flare "Why did you lie to me!" **

"**To protect you, I told you that!" He yells Ran I lo-"**

"**NO!" she yells jumping off the couch and covering her ears "No Shinichi I don't want to hear it!" Ran repeats shaking her head tears streaming down her cheeks. **

**"Ran please" Conan pleads "Can't you give me five minutes?" **

**"Ten years." she says her voice rising to a yell "You had ten years to explain. I'm done Shinichi!" with that she stomps into her room slamming the door behind her. Conan hears the broken sobs coming from behind the closed door. Conan collapses onto the couch. He yanks his glasses off throwing them at the wall where they promptly shatter causing tiny glass pieces to fly. He presses his fists to his eyes desperately trying to hold back his own tears. **

**One Month Later... **

**Conan steps into the living room of the Mouri detective agency. "Night Ran" he says softy to the girl curled up on the couch. Ran remains quite in cold, stubborn silence. Conan steps closer to her he extend a hand laying it gently on her shoulder "Ran I just want to make things right with you." Ran swats his hand away and doesn't respond. "How about I take you to lunch tomorrow?" he offers hopefully. **

**"No" she replies emotionless. **

**"**_**I tried so hard my dear to show that your my every dream. Yet your afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme." **_

**Conan sighs and sits down beside her. Ran starts to stand up but Conan catches her hand pulling her next to him. Ran rips her hand out of his making him wince slightly. "What 'Conan' ?" she says in a cold mocking tone. "I've told you this before, I lied to protect you. Do you even understand that?" he says frustrated. Ran glares at him "Because you didn't trust me enough. Apparently everyone else is worth telling except me." **

_**"A memory from your lonesome past keeps us far apart. Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart?" **_

**Conan now glares at her "You know that's not true. Ran I know we have been through a lot the last ten years and its hurt us both but please lets at least try to start over? Please Ran?" He sees her eyes fill with tears "Its not that easy to forget about ten whole years Shinichi. How can I forget all the lies and pain." Conan could feel his usually well kept temper flare up at the words "It was to protect you! Would you just get that through that THICK HEAD of yours!" he yells "You STUBBORN, RELENTLESS, HARD HEADED-" he stops when he sees Ran was now sobbing, her knees tucked under her chin. All anger vanishes and Conan quietly sits down beside her. **

_**"In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start. Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart." **_

**"Sorry.." he says quietly letting out a humorless laugh "Only you can make me lose my temper like that." Conan smiles softly and pulls her into his lap fighting against her attempts to stop him. "Please just let me hold you for awhile. You can hit me all you want later." Ran stops struggling and remains stiff in his lap blushing brightly. He sighs "Ran relax. I won't hurt you." Ran relaxes. A sudden realization comes to her as she feels the unwanted happiness spread through her body at the feeling of being held by him. Ran leans her head back so it rests on his chest. Tears slowly slide down her cheeks "As much as I hate it I still love you." she whispers making him blush slightly and hold her tighter "but I can't handle being hurt like this again." **

_**"You'll never know how much it hurts to see you sit and cry. You know you need and want my love, yet your afraid to try...There was a time when I believed you belonged to me, but now I see your heart is shackled to a memory." **_

**Conan rests his cheek on her hair "I understand, but if your willing to try we can move at your pace." There's a long pause as Ran thinks. Finally, she slowly says "I can try" Ran looks up at him and smiles that smile he hadn't seen in ten long years, and those beautiful blue eyes sparkling brightly "because I love you." He chuckle softly and runs his fingers through her hair "I love you too." Ran leans forward and presses a quick gentle kiss to his lips. She smiles as they pull apart both their cheeks tinted red. Conan chuckles I did get you a real present though, but it's a probably a bit too soon to give it to you." **

"**No its not" she protests curious. **

**Conan smiles "I don't know.. I don't want to pressure you." **

**Ran shakes her head "Its ok." **

**He smiles and pulls a small red velvet box with a small golden bow on top out of his pocket and places it into her hands. Ran smiles "Thank you, Shinichi." He places a light kiss on her cheek making her blush "Open it." he insists. Ran smiles and slowly lifts the lid. Ran gasps as she sees its contents. Inside comfortably sits a silver ring with a fairly large diamond sparkling brightly in the light. "Its beautiful" Ran gasps gingerly taking it out of the box. He smiles "So you like it?" Ran nods happily "I love it" she gives him another soft kiss. Shinichi gently takes the ring from her and slides it on her ring finger "So Ran, eventually would you be willing to marry me?" Ran laughs lightly "Yes." He smiles and kisses her for the third time "So your not going to yell how much you hate me anymore?" Ran smiles "My lips could tell a lie but my heart would know." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Cold Cold Heart and My Heart Would Know by Hank Williams Sr. **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! **


End file.
